The Shield of the Symbol of Peace
by ZerudaMaster
Summary: No sabía bien qué hacia ni quién era. A pesar de todo, encontraba satisfactorio lo que los demás denominaban correcto. Al final, aunque él deseaba ser un héroe, no quería ser reconocido como el más grande de todos, el "Símbolo de la Paz", pero conocía a quien sí y aunque eso signifique su vida, él sería el escudo que protegeria ese sueño hasta verlo cumplido.../Posible Harem/
1. Hacer lo correcto

**Hacer lo correcto**

Las calles de la ciudad se empapaban con el caer de la lluvia. La gente iba corriendo buscando techo donde refugiarse del agua. Entre los civiles se mostraba cabizbajo un chico que no parecía tener más de 15 años. Su blanca piel contrastaba con las manchas de lodo en su cuerpo. Su azul mirar estaba perdido en sus pies descalzos, lucía cansado, como si no hubiera pegado ninguno de psus ojos en un buen tiempo.

Sin aliento se metió a un callejón cercano y se tumbó contra la pared, dejando que el agua empape su rostro. Alzó la mirada al cielo, observando los claroscuros nubarrones sobre la ciudad, parecía que habría pronto una tormenta.

-¿Dó…dónde estoy?

* * *

**TimeSkip**

* * *

-¿Uzumaki Naruto? -Preguntó con un claro tono de voz cansado un hombre mayor a un niño enfrente suyo. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules le daban un aire extranjero, diría que Europeo o Americano, pero su nombre era japonés. Sin dudo algo extraño incluso hoy en día.

-Si, señor- respondió serio el chico. Había llegado hace un tiempo a esa ciudad y no sabia que hacer, asistir a un colegio no era algo que realmente le suene atractivo pero desde que esa señora le descubrió sucio y abandonado en el callejón y se ofreció (casi obligándolo) a cuidarlo no pudo hace más que agradecerle por su amabilidad y con esto cumplir con una de las condiciones que le puso.

-Bien Uzumaki-san. Pasa cuando te de la orden y preséntate, seguro te agradarán tus compañeros -Respondió el mismo señor, Naruto notó que sus palabras salían como un hilo. Pensó que estaba muy cansado, no podía culparlo, supuso que tratar con niños era bastante agotador. Tras una mirada rápida el chico asintió y esperó el llamado del profesor.

-La señora Tomoko me dijo que sea atento y amable, no es dificil, aunque no sé cómo logró inscribirme a este lugar… jamás había asistido a una escuela- susurró para sí mismo, observó las instalaciones del lugar. El colegio lucía moderno y muy bien cuidado, tal vez un poco de pintura en algunas paredes no haría mal pero qué decir, él no era un genio en esas cosas estéticas y así.

Y el momento llegó, escuchó como detrás de la puerta el profesor dijo algo sobre un estudiante nuevo y blabla. Aburrido la abrió y notó que la mayoría de los chicos le observaban con la expresión aburrida, expresión que por supuesto les devolvió.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… espero que nos llevemos bien- comentó, mentiría si dijera que no sentiría nervios. Jamás había hablado con un chico de su edad, bueno, al menos ninguno que fuera normal. Pero sabía esconder sus emociones detrás de su estoica cara. Los alumnos lo miraban como esperando que dijera algo más, pero no sabía que -¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?... no soy bueno con las presentaciones…

-Etto, Uzumaki-san… no- un niño pecoso le habló muy nervioso. Naruto notó que las miradas de los demás se voltearon a él, aumentando más sus nervios. El niño lucía escuálido y de expresión temerosa.

-¿Si?- Naruto no necesitó de más palabras para deducir que aquel niño tenía un serio problema de autoestima. Bah, no era asunto suyo.

-S…soy Mi…Mi…Midoriya… Izu…Izuku, u…un gus…gusto ¿Po…po…podría de…decir…decirnos cu…cual e…es s…su par…particularidad? -la expresión nerviosa del chico solo aumentó cuando sintió la miradas de los demás sobre él, como si fuera un ser inferior -_Cómo siempre- _pensó cabizbajo.

-No -respondió tajante. La forma de expresarse del niño llamado Midoriya lo estresaba, pero no podía quejarse o burlarse, siempre hay un motivo para todo y esa actitud temerosa del chico no era como si la hubiera desarrollado por que si. Bah, de nuevo pensó, no era asunto suyo.

-Bu…bueno- susurró algo desilusionado el chico. Naruto no le dio importancia. Aunque le llamó la atención como un rubio de ojos escarlatas se burló del pecoso.

-JA, Deku ¿Enserio creías que el nuevo te iba a decir su particularidad? ¡Qué idiota eres con tu maldita curiosidad, nada más vienes a hacerte el ridículo! – lo que vio después tensó un poco a Naruto y era ver como el alumno de cabello verde se encogía en su lugar mientras el salón estalló en risas.

-_Los chicos si que pueden ser crueles_\- pensó. Aunque su expresión no cambió miró al profesor que suspiraba derrotado tras ver esa escena donde el pobre Midoriya casi lloraba y asintió a Naruto que se dirigió al único asiento vacío en silencio, siendo ignorado por los demás que aún se burlaban del otro chico.

-Silencio clase debemos de comenzar la sesión del día de hoy- interrumpió la risa de los demás el maestro que abría su libro al momento que miraba a los niños.

-_¿Acaso no debería reprender a los chicos estos por ese acoso?_\- se preguntó mentalmente Naruto. Pero bufó, por tercera vez pensó lo mismo.

No era asunto suyo.

* * *

El día había transcurrido normal. Si normal significaba que en cada oportunidad presentada, el chico de expresión fiera y poco temperamento, aprovechaba para bullear a Midoriya. Las bromas en y entre clase, los constates insultos de aquel chico que descubrió, se llamaba Bakugo -_¿O se apellidaba asi? Meh. Da igual_

Llegó la hora del receso. No había traído nada de dinero pero en parte la vieja Tomoko le dio una caja con alimentos que llamó como Bentou y un recipiente con algo de té de arroz. Desde que llegó a esa ciudad no había momento en el que no le agradecía a esa señora su hospitalidad, lo cual era admirable considerando que él prácticamente era un desconocido pero esa señora le había comentado que:

_-A pesar de todo eres un niño, cierto es que yo no tengo por qué hacerlo pero prefiero hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo es lo correcto. Cuando ves que alguien a pesar de que no lo dice con palabras lo muestra con su expresión de "¡Necesito ayuda!"… es cuando debes de actuar y hacerlo, no porque tengas que hacerlo o porque vayas a recibir algo a cambio, si no únicamente por que es lo correcto…_

Suspirando recordó pensar al inicio que era una idiotez, pero ciertamente esa mujer le había salvado la vida e incluso dado un techo y comida sin tener qué.

Él admiraba eso, a pesar de todo.

Notó desde su lugar como ese bravucón de Bakugo se acercaba al aterrado Deku. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando recordó también lo que más temprano su maestro y los niños había discutido.

La graduación y algo llamado curso de héroes. Supo que Midoriya no tenia una singularidad como el resto de la clase pero que a pesar de eso su sueño era ser un héroe, también que Bakugo tenia un poder bastante _genial _dirían algunos pero algo problemático según él como lo podían ser las explosiones. Aunque no negaba que bien utilizado podía ser muy útil.

Volviendo a la escena, sintió sus piernas levantarse de su lugar y acercándose al joven explosivo.

_Esto... no es asunto mío... pero no puedo dejar pasar estas cosas._

No cuando alguien realmente necesitaba ayuda.

-No deberías hacer esto- agarrando su muñeca con firmeza, evitó que el otro rubio lance por la ventana un pequeño cuadernillo que lucía chamuscado.

-¿Eh? – con mirada atemorizante el chico volteó para encarar a Naruto, que en ningún momento perdió su expresión de calma - ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme que hacer, nuevo?

-No soy nadie realmente pero, esto podría llamarse acoso y tengo entendido que puedes meterte en problemas si sigues haciéndole esto al chico- respondió. Bakugo soltó su agarre y con una expresión de molestia, formó su puño y estuvo a punto de golpear cuando sonó la campana.

-Tsk, tienes suerte maldito Kitsune, agradece porque no la volverás a tener- sin gentileza volteó y caminó a la salida seguido de sus compinches que no vieron la necesidad de actuar en ningún momento.

Naruto se preguntó de aquel apodo pero lo desestimó mirando hacia el chico llamado Midoriya. Que lucía algo sorprendido por ver como el chico nuevo lo defendió sin más.

-Ten, creo que esto es tuyo- le entregó el cuaderno chamuscado al pecoso y giró sin esperar más.

-¡E…eh U…Uzu…Uzumaki-san! Gra…gracias po…por la ayu…ayuda – habló y agradeció aunque su tono de voz fue bajando conforme hablaba.

-Dime Naruto. Y no agradezcas, solo hice lo que creo, es correcto.

Y así, el rubio caminó silenciosamente hacia la salida del colegio. Había sido un extraño primer día, pero al menos se sentía bien el haber ayudado a alguien. Por un momento olvidó todos sus pesares.

-Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a esa anciana cuando llegue a su casa.


	2. Ser un héroe

**Ser un héroe**

Naruto caminaba arrastrando los pies sobre la acera con gran pereza. No sabía porqué debía de levantarse tan temprano pero la vieja Tomoko le recordó que tenía que ir a la escuela.

-_Demonios – _pensó. Pateó una roca en su camino con flojera y miró en los escaparates de las tiendas donde habían múltiples televisores – ese niño se parece a ¿Bakugo? – estático vio con más calma la noticia. Al parecer un loco hecho de liquido atacó al chico explosivo que salía de la escuela. El niño se defendió, estalló unos cuantos edificios y blabla, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue ver como ese niño, Midoriya, se lanzó a su rescate.

Notó también que varios de los héroes en ese lugar permanecían estáticos por no poder usar sus habilidades para rescatar al niño. En cambio Midoriya, sin poderes y probablemente sin tener un plan en mente se lanzó contra el villano. Aunque fue una gran imprudencia, claro.

Igualmente, no importaba -_Ese chico es realmente estúpido… un estúpido con problemas de autoestima, pero con mucho coraje, y realmente genial_

Tras unos segundos observando, las cámaras enfocaron a un gigantesco rubio que llegó y de un solo puñetazo logró salvar a los 2 chicos.

-_All Might_… _eres verdaderamente el mejor _– pensó. Giró la vista y el cuerpo y se encaminó de nuevo a su colegio_._

* * *

Era extraño, solo eso, extraño.

Ya llevaba 2 semanas ahí, pero Naruto realmente aún no se adaptaba a la escuela. No porque tenga problemas en aprender, ya antes había tenido clases para mejorar su capacidad intelectual, y ciertamente no era un genio o algo así, sin embargo no era un idiota. Tonto tal vez.

-_Pero idiota no_ – pensó. Miraba el pizarrón y escuchaba todo lo que el profesor decía con las manos en la cabeza y con algo de aburrimiento. Volteó la mirada en un costado, donde observó a Midoriya anotado todo en su libreta. Muy concentrado, y sonriendo. Naruto no era un experto leyendo a las personas. De hecho, era bastante denso en ese sentido, incluso socializar le era difícil, pero era claro que Izuku estaba muy sonriente.

Miró adelante esta vez, encontrándose con la mirada de Bakugo. Que lo miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, aburrido, como si fuera un insecto. Ignoró esa expresión y siguió prestando atención en clase.

-Y bien, eso es todo, recuerden leer…

Naruto ignoró las indicaciones de su profesor y guardó todo en su mochila. Se levantó y salió encaminado al área del patio para comer,

-¡Te digo! Ese chico Midoriya es un idiota, se aventó así contra ese villano, ¡Qué horror, tiene mucha suerte de haber sobrevivido, deberia dejar de ser tan soñador, no puede hacer nada sin un Quirk! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido? – alguien comentó lo suficientemente cerca como para que él lo escuche. No es como que le guste espiar las conversaciones de los demás.

-Así que esta vez si fuiste algo imprudente, Midoriya – dijo, a su espalda la figura del niño pecoso apareció y se sentó cerca de él – Pudiste haber salido herido sabes

-Lo… lo sé – respondió. Aún tímido. Habían pasado 2 semanas y la única persona con la que Uzumaki al menos podía entablar una conversación era con ese chico; era muy agradable, manso, tímido y sabía guardar silencio – Pe…pero Kacchan estaba en peligro… yo, yo… yo no podía permitir que el salga lastimado

Naruto le miró con su clásica mirada de indiferencia, aunque muy en el fondo estaba sonriendo, admiraba mucho ese heroísmo nato que poseía el niño.

-Como digas – murmuró. Naruto acabó su comida y guardó todo en su lugar de nuevo. Observó a todos los estudiantes a sus alrededores, de cierto modo sentía envidia cuando veía que había chicos rodeados de hasta 10 personas. Él no podía hacer eso. Era malo, muy malo socializando por no decir que realmente no sabía hacerlo. Y era una fortuna que Izuku se sentará con él en el almuerzo, disfrutaba la soledad, pero a veces odiaba sentirse tan vacío.

-Uzu… Naruto-san, ¿tienes planeado a qué colegio asistir cuando nos graduemos? – Naruto alzó la ceja ante la pregunta. No sabía que después de ese lugar tenía que asistir a otra escuela -Su…supongo que no… tu… tu mirada lo dice to…todo

-A decir verdad nisiquiera tenia planeado venir a este lugar, la vieja que me acogió me obligó… _pero supongo que cualquier lugar es mejor que ese lugar –_ comentó observando al niño, lo ultimo pensándolo. Miró al cielo y un tanto aburrido cuestionó – Tú quieres ir a esa cosa, eh… U.A. ¿Así se llama no?

-S…si, ahí solo van los mejores, ¡Es el lugar dónde se graduó All Might! – comentó entre emocionado y apenado. Cerró los ojos, recordó los eventos que transcurrieron el día de ayer y sonrió.

**_-Tú puedes ser un héroe_**

Pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada algo apenado y triste. Pensando que probablemente Naruto se reiría de eso, al ser muy difícil para alguien sin don como él entrar a ese lugar.

-Ya veo, tendrás que esforzarte mucho entonces. Suerte, Midoriya – animó Naruto, que observó como Midoriya alzó la mirada sorprendido y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Gra…gracias Na…Naruto-san – sollozó, apretó sus ojos intentando no derramar más lágrimas. Estaba feliz, Naruto llevaba poco tiempo ahí, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo, y el ser una de las pocas personas en mostrar apoyo hacía él, lo hizo feliz.

-Descuida chico, por cierto, ¿qué tan genial es All Might en persona? – preguntó esta vez algo más animado. Midoriya notó como la voz de Naruto salió con cierta felicidad y un brillo se apoderó de sus ojos.

-Bu…bueno, él, él realmente es…es ge…genial, lu…luce como alguien invencible… no por nada es el héroe número 1 – respondió – me sentí abrumado ante su sola presencia… _y más aún con esa apariencia _– terminó, pensando lo último.

-Ya veo, es realmente genial – susurró, sintió envidia del chico con pecas por haber sido capaz de ver al legendario héroe -Me gustaría conocerlo algún día, realmente me gustaría…

-Estoy seguro de que podrás conocerlo – se convenció el chico de cabellera verde. Bajó la mirada y se rascó levemente la mejilla para después preguntar – etto… ¿Naruto-san… a ti te gustaría ser un héroe?

* * *

La hora de salida llegó y con ello el chico rubio caminaba cabizbajo pensando en todo lo que había conversado con Midoriya.

_-ser un héroe eh…_

Metido en sus pensamientos, se preguntó a si mismo qué significaba ser un héroe.

¿ser el más fuerte?

¿el más valiente?

¿el más amable?

No lo sabía. Y desconocía si podría cumplir siquiera con uno de esas condiciones que se cuestionó él mismo. Quiso seguir indagando en su mente, pero sintió un extraño jalón en su uniforme. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de preciosos ojos, se trataba de una niña de cabello largo y plateado y mirada escarlata. Por su estatura podía deducir que no tenia más de 5 años, sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención y era que, a parte de ese extraño cuerno en su frente, la mirada de la niña estaba sumamente apagada y lucia algo aterrada.

-Ayú…ayúdame – murmuró la niña muy bajo, tan bajo que Naruto tuvo que forzar su audición para poder escucharle bien. La niña iba a hablar un poco más fuerte cuando Naruto sintió en su espalda un suave agarre.

-Encontraste a mi hija, gracias – volteando, Naruto se encontró con una indiferente mirada dorada sobre él. El sujeto que le habló lucía ser tan solo un poco más grande que él, su rebelde cabello negro y mirada dorada le daban un aura intimidante pero lo que más le perturbó fue el extraño artefacto con forma de pico sobre su rostro que le daba una apariencia de cuervo – Vamos, Eri

La niña sujetó más fuerte a Naruto quién no pudo hacer nada, sintiéndose ofuscado ante tal situación. Tras unos segundos de cierta resistencia por parte de la infante, la niña por fin se dejó agarrar por el chico de cabello negro. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto e intentó hacer algo hablándole.

-O…oye – el sujeto de cabello negro volteó y con su intimidante mirada analizó al chico, que por primera vez, sintió verdaderos nervios frente a un extraño – No deberías dejar que la niña se te alejé mucho – aconsejó, algo cohibido por los penetrantes ojos del adulto -Es todo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

Mientras los observaba alejarse. Naruto notó como la niña pequeña miró hacia él aún con esa perturbada mirada. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rubio sintió algo extraño en él.

Decepción.

* * *

-_¿Qué fue eso? _– se preguntó. Caminaba algo más alerta sobre todo por lo que acababa de pasar pero su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos sobre lo que pudo y no hizo en aquella situación; se sentía culpable, atemorizado pero sobre todo decepcionado. No sabía qué era lo correcto en esa situación, el sujeto clamó ser padre de la niña ¿pero porqué la infante no lucía feliz de ver a su progenitor? En cambio, parecía como que quería escapar de él. Y está por demás decir que aquel sujeto era aterrador, no por su apariencia en sí, si no por su porte y mirar.

Suspiró rendido, se sentó en la escarpa y miró a los pocos automóviles transitar de un lado a otro. No sabía cómo sentirse en aquella situación. Siempre se repetía lo mismo; no era asunto suyo. Pero se conocía y sabía que no podía dejar a la gente que necesitaba ayuda.

Paseó su mirada por la calle, era tarde por lo que algunos alumnos iban regresando a sus hogares igual que él y podía ver varios adultos.

Era una calle algo concurrida en peatones.

-¡Cuidado! – poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar cuando un auto se volcó en medio de la calle. El fuego salía y cubría poco a poco el transporte y la acera. De el coche comenzó a salir entonces un sujeto de apariencia fornida, tenía ojos y cabellos azulados y en sus brazos sostenía varias bolsas con lo que parecían ser objetos de valor.

El hombre notó que una civil y un pequeño estaba pasando por ahí y en un cruel acto humanitaria agarró al infante y pateó a la mujer que cayó unos metros y le puso un arma en su cabeza al niño, al momento que comenzó a gritar eufórico.

-¡Alguien, deme un maldito coche o el bastardo se muere! ¡No lo repetiré de nuevo! – el niño, aterrado comenzó a llorar tras sentir el duro metal en su cabeza. Naruto, pudo notar que del terror el pequeño había mojado sus pantalones.

El rubio también había quedado paralizado de nuevo, su indiferente mirada había permanecido, pero un poco de sudor comenzó a bajar de su frente. Necesitaban un héroe, desafortunadamente no había uno cerca y nadie quería atacar al sujeto porque además de que estaba prohibido el uso de sus quirks sin licencia, nada aseguraba el bienestar del niño.

-¡¿ESCUCHARON MALDITOS?! ¡QUIERO UN PUTO CARRO, AQUÍ Y AHORA O MATO A ESTE MOCOSO!

-¡MA…MAMAA! ¡MAMÁ! – el pequeño gritó en busca de su madre que desesperada lloraba por lla seguridad de su hijo.

-¿No hay ningún héroe por aquí?

-¡Maldición!

-Qué horrible sujeto, hacerle eso a un niño

Escuchó.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿nada? No era un héroe después de todo.

Pero el niño y su madre suplicaban por ayuda.

¿entonces? ¿Darle el auto que quería ese sujeto?

No tenía nada que darle y nada aseguraba que el bastardo no se llevaría al niño con él para evitar una persecución.

¿llamar a la policía? No tenia teléfono y estaba seguro de que venían en camino, pero aún así poco podían hacer cuando había un rehén involucrado.

¿Pelear?

No sabía qué hacer.

Llevando una mano a sus bolsillos, notó que este tenía un lapicero. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye – habló a un sujeto a su lado, el chico lucía en sus 30's y vestía de azul - ¿No tienes tú algunas llaves?

-¿Qué?

-Que si tienes unas malditas llaves, préstamelas tengo una idea

-¡¿Estás loco chico?! Está armado y tú eres un niño ¿Qué podrías hacer? ¿Luchar? ¡Además podría tener alguna singularidad peligrosa!

Naruto apretó los dientes y su mirada cambio levemente a una de molestia.

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien ¡Pero no puedo permitir que esto suceda! Mira al niño ¡Él está pidiendo ayuda! Solo déjame hacer lo correcto

-¡Lo correcto sería esperar a que un héroe y la policía lleguen y se encarguen! ¡no es asunto de un mocoso como tú!

-¿Y cuándo lleguen y no puedan hace nada porque tiene un rehén qué?

-Y yo te preguntó ¡¿Qué puedes hacer tú?!

-Solo dame unas malditas llaves

-No chico, lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te lances de forma suicida contra ese sujeto.

-_Maldición-_ bramó en su mente. Su mente no era tan analítica, no sabía qué hacer, no podía simplemente atacarlos porque sí ni pensar en un elaborado plan para detenerlo - ¿_Qué puedo hacer yo?_

-Oye mocoso – escuchó, giro el rostro para ver al sujeto apuntándole con el arma -Podrías callarte, tu voz realmente me irrita ¿O qué? ¿Acaso deseas cambiar lugar con el renacuajo este?

-… Sí –

-¡Ohhh! ¡Un héroe! Bien, acercate, no intentes nada peligroso o sino ¡Bam! ¿entendido? - Naruto acató la orden y a paso lento se acercó al sujeto, que poco a poco fue aflojando al niño hasta que en un rápido movimiento agarró a Naruto y al pequeño con más fuerza aún -¿O qué tal si mejor nos divertimos los 3? – en un rápido movimiento, el criminal logró poner al rubio en el suelo y le pisó la cabeza con gran fuerza - ¡AHORA MALDITOS, SI NO QUIEREN QUE ESTE _HÉROE _Y EL MOCOSO MUERAN, HAGAN LO QUE LES DIGO!

Los ciudadanos miraron asustados al tipo sabiendo que ahora tenía dos rehenes de los cuales uno de ofreció para liberar al otro a sabiendas de que el maldito probablemente no lo iba a dejar.

Naruto desde su posición se sintió más impotente consigo por su incredulidad de creer en las palabras del villano. Sin embargo, desde su posición, notó como una pequeña navaja estaba tirado unos pasos de él, probablemente haya salido volando del coche en el accidente. Un milagro que no haya herido a nadie, pensó.

El criminal mantenía su mirada sobre los demás, sin embargo su pisada era fuerte. Una leve idea se le vino a la cabeza. Aunque puede que salga herido, podría al menos asegurar el rescate del niño.

Moviendo lentamente su mano a la navaja, la arrastró hacía él lo más lento y desapercibido posible. Una vez llegó a él, en un rápido movimiento, un rayo su formó de la navaja y la clavó en la pierna de su captor, que al sentir la apuñalada no puedo hacer más que sino patear el rostro de Naruto que cayó a unos metros y apuntando su pistola hacia él, disparó, descuidándose del niño que salió corriendo con su madre la cual se fue a resguardar con todos los demás ciudadanos.

-Uh – gruñó el rubio al sentir la calidez de su sangre caer de su hombro, su vista estaba borrosa debido a la patada pero con firmeza se fue levantando poco a poco del suelo hasta quedar de pie.

El villano enfurecido y ya sin importarle los demás se fue acercando al rubio para agarrarle de la cabeza, soltando el arma, y estamparlo contra el suelo una y otra vez hasta que más sangre fue cayendo de su frente, los ciudadanos que no huyeron y se escondieron solo podían observar aterrados como el criminal fuera de sus cabales castigaba al pobre chico que apuñaló su pierna.

-¿Te diviertes niño? Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo, dime ¿eso de antes fue tu singularidad? Sentí un gran choque en mi pierna cuando me apuñalaste

Naruto se mantuvo callado y con los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar si había alguien presente y al ver que ya no había nadie que pudiera salir herido miró al villano.

-La basura como tú me da asco

-Maldito, enserio quieres morir mocoso

-¿Morir? Algún día tal vez, pero sin duda la persona que me mate no serás tú

Y agarrando el brazo sobre su cabeza, con las dos manos y con gran fuerza lanzó al sujeto unos metros chocando contra un muro. El rubio levantándose, se tronó el cuello y se puso en posición de pelea, esperando que el sujeto se pusiera de pie. Y así fue, segundos después, disparado del muro salió el mismo sujeto, o eso le gustaría decir ya que un cambio en su apariencia le perturbó.

Delante de él, el sujeto de cabello azul había crecido a probablemente mas de 2 metros, su piel se había tornado naranja y algunas líneas horizontales cruzaban su cuerpo. Una cola terminó dando el toque al sujeto.

-_Un tigre_

-Jaja, disfrutaré haciéndote pedazos mocoso

Y en un borrón de velocidad el tigre humanizando desapareció para quedar frente al rubio, que solo pudo cubrir su cuerpo con los brazos en X para ser arrastrado detrás, y levantando la mirada notó como el sujeto con gran fuerza se impulsó del suelo en cuatro patas para atacarlo. Naruto cayó para atrás y con sus piernas pateó fuertemente el estómago del tipo mandándolo a unos edificios detrás de él.

Naruto se levantó y con gran velocidad corrió detrás de su contrincante solo para recibir un potente puñetazo que lo mandó hacia atrás. El sujeto tigre lo agarró con gran fuerza del cuello con su cola y comenzó a estrangularlo. Naruto, sabiendo que a pesar de ser fuerte, no podía equipararse a las habilidades de ese sujeto, intentaba librarse del agarre, sin éxito.

-Eres genial mocoso, mira que aguantar más de un golpe conmigo, cualquier otra persona ya habría muerto, pero bueno, todo tiene que acabar alguna vez y este es tu fin, Mizuki, no olvides ese nombre, el nombre del hombre que te asesina… ¡AHHH! – el sujetó no terminó de hablar cuando fue expulsado hacia atrás con gran fuerza por una corriente de aire.

Naruto cayó inmediatamente al suelo sin aire, agarrando a bocanadas todo lo que podía.

-Ya todo está bien, ¿por qué?…

Tras recuperarse Naruto alzó poco a poco la mirada, sorprendido de ver un figura muy conocida para él. Impresionado solo pudo moverse hacia atrás lentamente.

-Porque yo estoy aquí.

-A…All M…Might

-Joven, lo siento tanto, debía de haber llegado antes. Gracias a tu valentía todos están a salvo ¿cierto? – Naruto se mantuvo callado, aún impresionado por ver al enorme rubio enfrente de él ¿ pero pudo asentir levemente – ¡Espléndido joven! Pero también has sido muy imprudente, mirate estás muy herido y usar tu quirk sin licencia no está permitido por lo que tendrás que venir conmigo también.

-N…No usé mi singularidad en ningún momento… señor Might – respondió Naruto – combatí solo con mi fuerza por lo que técnicamente no he usado mi habilidad… y ese sujeto estaba a punto de ma…matarme a mi y a un niño… n…no podía permitir e…eso, entiende… - dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso por estar frente al legendario número 1.

-¿me estás diciendo que enfrentaste a ese villano usando solamente tu fuerza física? – el chico volvió a asentir – JAJAJA Maravilloso joven, eres alguien de admirar, bien entonces déjame llevarte al hospital… no sin antes, encerrar a este villa… - All Might no terminó de decir lo que quería decir porque cuando llegó donde se suponía, debía estar el villano, no había nada más que un rastro de sangre. Probablemente de la herida que Naruto le hizo con la navaja.

-Escapó…

* * *

-¡Espero que entiendas que no puedes saltar así a enfrentarte a los villanos! ¡No eres mas que un niño, desperdiciar tu vida de ese modo no está bien!

-¿Incluso si había vidas de por medio?

-Tu vida vale tanto como la de los demás. Debiste esperar a que asistiera un héroe. Solo mírate…

-Lo siento, Tomoko-obasan – susurró Naruto. Él hizo lo creyó correcto. Así como ella que lo recogió de la basura, él solo salvó al niño, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Tranquilo Naruto… eres realmente un héroe sabes, solo que aún eres un niño.

-Lo sé…

-Ahora, ire a preparar la cena, no hagas nada indebido ¿correcto?

-Aunque quisiera no podría.

-Cierto, bueno espérame entonces

-Por cierto anciana

-¡¿Qué te dije de llamarm…?!

-Quiero ir a U.A. y ser un verdadero héroe…

* * *

**No sé describir combates, lo siento, no fue mi primera vez pero simplemente no sé, espero mejorar en el futuro, dejando eso de lado… habrán algunas cosas diferentes al canon y lore de BNHA, asi como spoilers del manga como pueden ver. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Quiero ser un héroe

**Quiero ser un héroe**

_-En otras noticias, el día de ayer hubo un atentado en los suburbios de la ciudad, el ex recluso Mizuki Hoshikage, en su escapada del banco… -_ sonaba en un viejo televisor en una habitación oscura. Un sujeto se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a esta. –_ El chico que logró evitar una tragedia, Uzumaki Naruto afortunadamente salió sin más que algunas heridas superficiales en su cuerpo, seguiremos informando…._

-¿Uzumaki? – murmuró. Miró detrás suyo, donde muchas cajas de lo que parecía ser pizza y mas comida rápida habían, a un sujeto de mirada rojiza -Me recuerda mucho a ese idiota, ¿Serán familiares?

-Y yo que sé – contestó cortante su acompañante.

-JAJA vamos señor cara de culo-san, ¿No te parece ni un poco interesante? – el sujeto detrás suyo gruñó y cerró los ojos ignorando la forma grosera en la que se dirigió a él – Tsk, qué aburrido… Es algo impresionante que haya sobrevivido contra esa bestia

-¿A quién le llamas bestia oye?

-Hablando del rey de Roma, dinos Mizuki, ¿cómo te sientes de saber que fuiste pateado por un niño?

-Mmm, deberías callarte, y ese mocoso solo me hirió en la pierna gracias a su quirk, una navaja normal jamás me hubiera hecho nada, y no fue él quien me venció. Fue ese All Might – murmuró el hombre de cabello azul yendo a lo que parecía ser una nevera dentro de la habitación y sacando lo que parecía ser una cerveza – Tsk, de no ser por ese maldito mocoso hubiera tenido tiempo de escapar con el dinero ¡Mierda! – bebiendo de un trago el alcohol, ek tipo estampó la lata en la pared dejándola como un pedazo de aluminio aplastado.

-JAJAJA, supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te confías demasiado imbécil

-¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, pedazo de mierda?!

-¡A quién más JAJA!

-Tú, maldi…

-Ya cállense, idiotas – ordenó una cuarta voz, más seria y profunda que la de los demás. Entrando al cuarto un hombre de mirada penetrante y casi inexpresiva miró al hombre mitad tigre – Mizuki, por fallar en tu misión sabes el castigo que tendrás ¿Cierto?

-Grr, sí, líder

-Bien, recuerden, no estamos jugando, aún no somos los suficientes miembros como para darnos el lujo de exhibirnos. Aún. Mizuki, tú tienes que entrenar aún más, y no saldrás a ninguna otra misión hasta nuevo aviso – señaló, Mizuki solo pudo gruñir molesto ante la orden. El líder se dio la vuelta y abrió una segunda puerta, tras la cual se metió y desapareció del cuarto.

-_Aún no podemos revelarnos, aún no._

* * *

-¡Naruto-san, te vi en el noticiero esta mañana! Estuviste increíble – Izuku Midoriya saludó a su compañero rubio que apenas llegaba al aula del colegio. No podía apreciarse bien, pero por debajo de su uniforme de mangas largas, Naruto llevaba unas cuantas vendas que cubrían los moretones que tiene, o mejor dicho, que debía tener.

-¿si? Qué raro, jamás vi que llegarán reporteros o algo así – murmuró indiferente. Rascando su mejilla intentó hacer memoria pero no recordaba nada de cámaras –_ Bueno tal vez alguien haya grabado algo con un móvil… no lo descarto_

-No, no, el noticiario sacó el vídeo de Internet, un sujeto grabó todo con el celular y lo subió a la red, ahora eres como una sensación por haber ayudado a ese niño ¡Es genial! – comentó, Naruto suspiró su deducción fue correcta después de todo. Aunque le parecía extraño que los policías o los héroes hayan tardado tanto en llegar al lugar. Al final solo vio a All Might pero estaba satisfecho con eso.

-No creo lo mismo – murmuró. No lo había hecho para quedar bien con nadie, respetaba a los que ejercían el heroísmo como profesión para generar ingresos u obtener fama, pero él no era así. Simplemente lo hacía porque le parecía lo correcto y aunque el en algún momento pensaba cosas – _Qué irónico. Siempre meto mis narices en asuntos que no me deberían de importar._

-Por cierto… etto, Naruto-san ¿te duelen mucho las heridas? – preguntó curioso de ver cómo Naruto se movía como si no hubiera sido golpeado por un tigre humanoide con súper fuerza.

-No, ya no, no sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo siempre ha tenido cierta resistencia a las heridas fuertes – murmuró – Bueno da igual… - caminando a su asiento, terminó. Observo por el rabillo del ojo que Bakugo y su banda habían llegado también al salón. El chico explosivo como siempre con su expresión asesina en el rostro – Oh, cierto Midoriya – captó su atención – Sí

-¿S…sí qué Naruto-san?

-Sí quiero ser un héroe. Y también quiero ir a U.A.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días, las clases ya había concluido y Naruto caminaba en dirección a su hogar. Su mirada indiferente estaba al frente, en lo que recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana.

_-Bueno, al menos ahora Midoriya me ayuda a estudiar-_ pensó. Habían algunos temas en los que no era tan bueno y agradecía que el chico de pecas fuera bastante inteligente y bueno en el colegio –_ Tengo que entrenar más_, _necesito hacerme más fuerte…_

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Caminaba en una calle aledaña a la costa, o eso le habían comentado alguna vez, ya que en ese lugar lo único que lograba ver era una gran montaña de basura. Con algo de curiosidad, el chico decidió ver qué eran aquellos sonidos que podía definir como respiraciones y jadeos pesados.

-¿Mido…riya? – preguntó en voz alta, algo sorprendido de ver al peliverde en medio de aquellas montañas de desechos, él estaba sudado, su cuerpo tenia algunos moretones y lucía por demás agotado. A unos metros de él, un sujeto rubio, muy delgado por no decir escuálido o casi esquelético miraba al niño de pecas en lo que él diría que era un entrenamiento. Uno muy intensivo cabe decir.

El rubio delgado y su compañero de clases voltearon a verle, sin esperarse que alguien los interrumpiera ya que no pensaban que ese lugar fuese muy transitado.

-¡¿Naruto-san?!

-_El joven de ayer _

Pensaron Midoriya y el escuálido sujeto al mismo tiempo.

-No esperaba verte aquí, Midoriya, este lugar luce como un basurero ¿Estás entrenando? – Naruto preguntó. Miro a su alrededor, lo único que podía ver era el cielo ya que en todas partes podía ver los objetos tirados ahí.

-¡Si! Digo la, la estoy limpiando… es parte de mi entrenamiento para entrar a U.A – murmuró apenado el chico de cabellera verde. Naruto observó al señor rubio que había permanecido callado - ¡A…ah é..él es…!

\- soy su entrenador, Toshinori, Toshinori Yagi, un gusto joven Naruto – se presentó respetuosamente. Naruto pensó que se veía un poco… demacrado como para ser sensei, pero lo desestimó, no era una persona que juzgara a los demás por su apariencia y tampoco podía subestimar a alguien que no conocía.

\- Ya veo, un gusto Toshinori-san – hizo una reverencia. Naruto podía sentir en la voz del otro rubio que era alguien con experiencia – agradezco que ayude a Midoriya con su entrenamiento – finalizó. Naruto no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer al chico, unas semanas solamente, pero era alguien de admirar y probablemente la única persona que podía llamar amigo en ese lugar. Toshinori asintió ante sus palabras con una sonrisa, feliz de ver que su pupilo tenia un amigo como Naruto. El chico por su parte pensó en que si entrenaba con ellos podía hacerse más fuerte y ayudar a Midoriya también– entonces, ¿puedo entrenar con ustedes?

-¿eh? – fue la respuesta conjunta de ambos.

-Llevo unos días pensando que necesito hacerme más fuerte, sobretodo si quiero ser un héroe y entrar en U.A… por eso Midoriya, Toshinori-san, si no es molestia… me gustaría entrenar con ustedes…

-Bueno… - dudó el hombre rubio, pensó que sería complicado entrenar a Midoriya para recibir el One For All teniendo a Naruto ahí, pero el chico lucía de pocas palabras o alguien que solo dice lo necesario, además el chico le dio pelea al hombre tigre de la ocasión pasada, podía ayudar a su joven heredero a mejorar en combate y no perdía nada en intentarlo – Por mi no hay problema, ¿Y tú, Joven Midoriya?

-¡Si usted no tiene problema yo tampoco! – aseguró Izuku sonriendo. Aunque igual dudoso sabiendo que aquel hombre era el legendario ídolo suyo y de Naruto. Toshinori pensó en que tendría que evitar más el transformarse durante el entrenamiento de su pupilo.

-Entonces, esforcémonos Midoriya, para entrar a U.A

* * *

**No tengo mucho qué decir. Estos primeros capítulos serán como de breve introducción para no hacerlos tan pesados, siento que sean así, después intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

**Para kuro-ikki15: gracias, estoy intentando hacer un Naruto adolescente con sus propios problemas emocionales y existenciales, pero con su misma convicción/determinación de siempre. Es decir alguien que hace lo correcto, aún estoy desarrollando su personalidad y más adelante se verá un poco del porqué de esta. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, muy corto pero que siento necesario. Gracias de nuevo y cuídate.**

**To fraxures: thank you, I hope this chapter is to your liking too. And about Naruto's quirk, in the previous chapter I left a clue (and sorry if my English is bad, I'm writing this from the translator haha)**


	4. El día

-Mueve tu trasero kitsune bastardo – Naruto escuchó como con su voz ronca y tono maleducado de siempre, Bakugo pasaba a su lado empujándolo levemente para que camine —Si te pones de nuevo en frente de mi te pulverizaré.

-Buena suerte a ti también, Bakugo – comentó al aire. El rubio explosivo solo lo miró levemente desde el rabillo del ojo y bufó en voz baja un _"No necesito tu suerte, inútil" _sin embargo Naruto lo ignoró cuando otra voz detrás suya le habló.

-¡N…Naruto-san! – su pecoso amigo peliverde lo saludó. Él, al igual que Naruto y Bakugo usaban el uniforme negro de su secundaria – Esforcémonos – animó, su mirada decisiva pero sus manos un poco temblorosas le causaron un poco de gracia al rubio, que cambio su expresión indiferente por un momento a una leve sonrisa.

-¡S…si! – respondió. Midoriya sonrió y al igual que él alzó su mirada hacia el cielo al mismo instante que se acomodaba a su lado para caminar.

-_Hoy es el día – _fue el pensamiento en conjunto de ambos.

* * *

**El día**

* * *

-Por cierto, Midoriya, cómo te va con tu singularidad – cuestionó Naruto a su compañero de cabellos verdes. Había pasado cerca de un año desde que se conocieron y habían comenzado a entrenar juntos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto se diese cuenta del porqué el rubio mayor, que había descubierto era el mismísimo All Might, entrenaba a Izuku.

Aunque eso es otra historia.

—Ahh, bueno, no la he podido probar, supongo que este examen será perfecto para utilizarla —respondió, Naruto con su mirada de siempre solo asintió y murmuró algo como _"lo harás bien" _a su amigo —Y tu Naruto… ¿Q… qué hay de la tuya?

—No la usaré, como siempre — contestó seriamente, su mirada se enfocaba adelante y comenzó a rascarse levemente la nuca. Su vista rápidamente se enfocó en una cabellera pelinegra más adelante suyo, aunque la ignoró segundos después. Giró para encontrarse con la esmeralda mirada de su amigo, y su expresión preocupada habló por él antes que sus labios.

—¡P…pero…!

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso… —Interrumpió, aceleró rápidamente su paso tratando de evitar el tema de su acompañante —Mejor apresurémonos

—_Ah… eres un caso, Naruto-san… —_pensó apenado Midoriya, aunque se sacudió la cabeza y trató de apurar sus pasos para no retrasarse del rubio—¡Espera Naru…ahh! —descuidado, al correr sus pies le fallaron y tropezó consigo mismo, ya habiéndose esperado que su mala suerte se hiciera presente cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, en cambio, una sensación de ligereza embargó todo su cuerpo segundos antes de chocar contra el piso —¿…eh? —se preguntó, Naruto detuvo su paso para girar a ver a su compañero que pensó que había caído solo para verlo flotando y justo detrás de él una chica de cabellera castaña.

—¿Estás bien? —la chica habló, acomodó a Midoriya para que estuviera parado bien antes de que este se diera cuenta y le sonrió —Es mi particularidad, perdón por usarla sin avisar, creí que sería de mala suerte que te pasará algo como esto el día del examen ¿no es así? —comentó —¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó.

—ehh, e…es…esto e…es —Midoriya comenzó a agitar los brazos y a murmurar algunas cosas, sonrojado y nervioso ante la chica, en parte por su torpeza, en parte por su poca, por no decir nula experiencia con las féminas.

—eres divertido jaja, esforcémonos… bueno, nos vemos —y así se fue la niña sin esperar la explicación del peliverde, el cual se quedó estático viendo la espalda de la chica que pasó junto a Naruto, con este solo viéndola con su clásica expresión de reojo, cuando la chica se alejó de su vista volvió a ver a su apenado amigo, identificándose con él puesto que el rubio tampoco tenía nada de experiencia con las chicas.

—Ha… ¡hablé con una chica! —fue lo que comentó el pecoso lo suficientemente alto como para que los que estaban a su alrededor los escuchen lo mirasen raro, y Naruto se sintió por primera vez algo apenado.

Esto apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

El examen escrito había acabado, Naruto agradecía mentalmente a Izuku por su ayuda en los estudios. Sabía que no tendría una calificación perfecta, pero estaba seguro de que al menos era la suficiente como para aprobar.

—A todos nuestros postulantes… ¡Sean bienvenidos a mi shoooow! — un hombre rubio de peinado en punta bastante… extravagante habló en una especie de auditorio —¡Todos digan "hey"!

Silencio.

—Unos tímidos eh, jajaja, ¡¿no importa en ese caso solo les explicaré de qué consiste nuestro examen práctico_… Are you ready?! Yeah! —_hizo una extraña pose a momento de terminar la introducción de su discurso esperando el seguimiento de los aplicantes.

Silencio.

—vaya si que son densos… —murmuró desanimado. Sin embargo, a los segundos recuperó la compostura.

—_Y ese quién es —_se preguntó Naruto observando al tipo que aparentemente era bilingüe.

—¡Es el grandioso héroe profesional, _Present Mic_! Jamás me pierdo sus programas en la radio, estoy tan conmovido ¡¿Todos los profesores de la U.A. serán tan fascinan…?!

—Cállate, Deku —ordenó gruñendo Bakugo que estaba sentado a su lado izquierda, del lado derecho Naruto miraba y escuchaba fijamente al profesor,

—¡este examen es muy sencillo, verán, consiste en 10 minutos de maniobras en un paisaje urbano al que serán llevados luego de esta presentación! —en la pantalla detrás del profesor aparecieron distintos rectángulos de los cuales el del centro decía "Ubicación actual" y los que se desprendía de este se ordenaban por las letras del alfabeto—En estos lugares podréis librar batallas, que si bien son simuladas ¡No dejarán de ser batallas!

—_Ya veo _—pensó Naruto, miró el número del papel en sus manos y luego notó que, a su lado, tanto Midoriya como Bakugo tenían números consecutivos.

—Números consecutivos son áreas diferentes, así que tal vez los que seamos del mismo colegio no podamos hacer equipo —Midoriya murmuró, miró a Naruto que con su expresión indiferente de siempre asintió, dando a entender que ambos habían captado lo que el de cabello verde había dicho. Midoria¿ya notó también que Bakugo tenía un número diferente.

—Deja de mirar o te mato —ordenó asustando al peliverde —demonios, parece que no podré destruirlos, agradezcan malditos extras —terminó Bakugo, haciendo que Izuku tiemble levemente en su asiento y sonría con nerviosismo. Por otro lado, Naruto simplemente ignoró el comentario.

La pantalla del auditorio volvió a cambiar para mostrar en esta ocasión 3 siluetas de forma extraña. Fijándose bien, Naruto notó que eran las figuras del folleto que le habían entregado, aunque faltaba una. Extraño, pensó.

—¡cada una de las zonas tendrán unos cuantos de estos robots villanos que les ayudarán a conseguir puntaje, el más pequeño valdrá 1 punto mientras que los más grandes, y obviamente más problemáticos, valdrán 3! —Explicó, los chicos hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún problema en entender de qué iba el examen. Naruto pensó que este sería un examen fantástico para aquellos con habilidades de refuerzo o de ataque, mientras que a otros tal vez les sería más complicado. Como sea, el solo lucharía cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía problemas con eso —Claramente podrán usar libremente sus quirks para derrotar a los villanos ¡pero está estrictamente prohibido cualquier acción no heroica como usarlos para atacar a otros participantes! _OKAY?! —_terminó el rubio, Naruto desde su lugar rio para sus adentros divertido de escuchar una leve maldición por parte de Bakugo.

De entre los estudiantes un joven de lentes alzó la mano apenas terminó Present Mic de hablar. El chico vestía con un uniforme más estilizado a ojos de Naruto. El héroe rubio le cedió la voz al chico.

—¡¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?! —comenzó, su voz era muy fuerte y hablaba como si fuera alguna clase de robot, o eso pensó Naruto, el chico al ver que el héroe no contestó lo tomó como un sí y continuó — ¡En el folleto que nos entregaron había 4 villanos presentados! —señaló su hoja, la cual todos observaron —Si fue un error de la imprenta o no, sería una vergüenza para una academia del prestigio de U.A. cometer esta falla colocando un villano innecesario en el folleto ¡y más aún cuando todos aquí somos personas deseosas de servir a la sociedad como héroes! —después volteó para mirar hacia donde Naruto y los otros 2 estaban, y señalándolos gritó —¡Y ustedes 3, par de rubios y el de cabello rizado! —Naruto alzó la ceja algo confuso, Midoriya nervioso se señaló a si mismo y Bakugo gruñó observando al de lentes —Han estado murmurando desde hace un buen rato ¡es molesto para los que queremos concentrarnos! Si creen que esto es una excursión escolar deberían marcharse inmediatamente.

—_¡L…l…l…lo s…siento tan..tanto! —_agachó la mirada Midoriya disculpándose mentalmente. Naruto como siempre ignoró aquello y Bakugo gruñó conteniendo sus ganas de explotarle la cara al chico que vestía elegante.

—Sí, sí, calmado joven, ehhh… 711 —calmó Present Mic, el chico tomó asiento esperando escuchar la explicación del héroe profesional —El cuarto villano no otorga ningún punto, por lo que más que clasificarlo como un villano… yo lo llamaría un obstáculo, es como un _Thwomp _en el _Mario Bros. _

—¿…_Mario qué? — _pensó Naruto, que no captó la referencia del profesor.

—En cualquier caso, no es imposible de vencer, pero tampoco hay motivo para hacer… ¡yo les recomiendo que eviten combatirlo!, ah y habrá uno de esos en cada área —terminó su explicación el héroe, el chico de lentes asintió satisfecho con lo dicho por el profesional.

—¡Muchas gracias y disculpe la interrupción! —El héroe asintió también y sonrió mirando al frente.

—Bien, si no hay más dudas eso es todo por mi parte… finalmente les daré un presente de nuestra escuela; el gran héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo _"Un verdadero héroe es aquel que se sobrepone a los obstáculos de la vida" _y yo ahora les digo… ¡Vayan adelante… PLUS ULTRA!

—_Un verdadero héroe eh —_se dijo mentalmente Naruto, recordaría esa frase. No era la respuesta que esperaba ni la única que conocía, pero siempre era bueno ver más perspectivas de ese tema. Observó como Midoriya sonreía y a mismo tiempo lagrimeaba de la emoción de ver su sueño cada vez más cerca. Y él como su amigo, también estaba feliz, no lo mostraba tanto pero sí que lo estaba.

—¡Ahora vayan y buena suerte en el infierno!

* * *

Los chicos ya habías llegado a sus áreas asignadas, Naruto, que estaba en el lado A miró a la gran multitud de chicos a su alrededor, algunas lucían sus vistosas singularidades y otros no tanto, pero era claro que en el aire se sentía una gran aura competitiva entre todos.

—_Al parecer Midoriya está en el área B y Bakugo quedó en la C… del terrorista ni me preocupo, pero de Midoriya… espero que le vaya bien — _soltó un suspiro y se colocó en la línea de salida, apreció con mayor claridad que sobre el muro frente sus narices, algunos edificios se alzaban—_Bueno, mejor me preocupo por mi ahora mismo… la U.A. debe de tener mucho presupuesto como para tener varias de estas —_escuchó que varios de sus rivales en el lugar comentaban lo mismo que él pensó.

Se preparó su cuerpo también haciendo un par de flexiones, suavizando sus músculos para la prueba. Su vestuario había cambiado por uno más cómodo para la prueba, unos simples pantaloncillos deportivos de color azul junto camisa blanca que combinaban muy bien con las deportivas en sus pies de color negro.

—¡AHORA! —la fuerte voz de Present Mic sonó en sus oídos. Sin embargo, salvo Naruto, todos estaban aún sorprendidos por no tener algo como una cuenta regresiva —¡¿Qué pasa?! Que sea un examen no quita que sea una batalla ¡En las batallas no habrá quién les avise la hora de pelear así que muévanse, el reloj está corriendo!

Cuando todos se fueron de la línea de salida, el chico rubio ya llevaba adelantado unos metros en la avenida principal de la ciudad y descuidando su frente, volteó levemente el rostro y notó por el rabillo del ojo que los demás chicos ya habían comenzado a correr. Sin embargo, su instinto le aviso que se detenga, así que derrapando con el pie izquierdo se detuvo para dar un paso hacia atrás y con el pie derecho firme en el suelo, dio un giro de 360 grados con el fin de dar una patada con gran fuerza al robot que intentó atacarlo desprevenido.

La fuerza fue tal que la cabeza (o lo que debería serlo) del robot salió desprendida de su cuerpo fácilmente.

—_Eso es un punto… creo_ —Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando tuvo que dar una cabeceada a la derecha con tal de evitar el frío metal del robot detrás suyo, y con habilidad lo sujeto aquella pieza de metal y girando sobre si mismo lo lanzó unos cuantos metros estrellándolo contra un muro —2 puntos… 3 puntos…

5 puntos

8 puntos

12 puntos

20 puntos

Así estuvo un rato el rubio, dando patadas y golpes a los robots que aparentemente atraía hacía él. Para el chico no era tan difícil dejarlos rápidamente fuera de combate, mientras que las ocasiones en las que se defendía era para evitar ser golpeado.

Comenzó a correr por los callejones de la ciudad, dando saltos y piruetas en prueba de su gran agilidad, en algún momento incluso comenzó a correr por los tejados de los edificios. Cuando cayó sobre una pequeña calle observó que muchas máquinas yacían destrozadas.

—Objetivo localizado

—_Mierda _—en cuanto escuchó aquello el rubio se preparó para defenderse, solo para después observar como aquella máquina era atacada por lo que parecía ser un matorral verde, o eso pensó.

—Siento haberle quitado su punto, pero pensé que tal vez estaría en peligro —Una dulce voz de tono educado habló, Naruto volteó el rostro para encontrarse a una linda chica de cabellera verde que más que cabello parecía enredaderas.

—…eh… —nervioso y sin palabras qué decir el chico rubio permaneció observándola de pies a cabeza, le parecía muy linda.

—¡Quedan 3 minutos! —la voz de Present Mic lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un poco alerta porque ya no había luchado por más puntos.

—…_demonios… _ehh, muchas gracias —agradeció con una reverencia a la educada joven y corrió entre las calles, venciendo a los pocos robots que se le atravesaban en el camino.

—32 puntos —una chica de piel rosácea comentó a lo lejos, en su voz se notaba cierta alegría y a sus alrededores los robots que estaban se encontraban derretidos.

—¡42 puntos! —Un joven de piel brillante gritó desde el otro lado.

—_A todos les está yendo bien, supongo —_Se dijo. Volvió a meterse a correr por los callejones y saltando entre ellos y los techos, llegó a una parte donde se encontró a una niña de cabellos negros combatiendo contra 6 robots al mismo tiempo, de sus bolsillos sacó unas cuantas tuercas y las lanzó contra las máquinas, Naruto pensó que probablemente la chica estaba loca y estaba por salir a ayudarle, pero a los segundos se tragó sus palabras cuando aquellas tuercas se hicieron inmensas golpeando y dejando fuera de combate a las máquinas.

—_Esa habilidad es genial —_pensó. La chica por su parte murmuró algo sobre 40 puntos, e iba a seguir caminando, pero no notó la máquina que se lanzó contra ella desde atrás. La chica estaba por sacar otro par de tuercas de su bolsillo sin embargo sería demasiado tarde, cuando de pronto, Naruto que estaba en el techo saltó enterrando al robot contra el asfalto. Alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el par de ojos azules de la chica, que lo observó levemente sorprendida.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y siguió con su camino, ignorando la mirada de la pelinegra que lo seguía.

—Quién era… ese chico…

…

Los 10 minutos estaban por finalizar, Naruto había contado unos 62 puntos, podrían ser más, pero estaba seguro de que no menos… de cualquier modo, suponía que serían suficiente para pasar aquel examen.

—_Sin embargo… es un examen para volvernos aspirantes a héroe, supongo que combatir está bien, pero… pensé que sería algo más relacionado con el resca… —_No pudo acabar cuando escuchó fuertemente la voz

—¡Y tiempo, el examen ha acabado! ¡Muchas gracias por su participación!

—_Bueno… al menos creo que pase, y sin usarlo…_

* * *

—Entonces Naruto, ¿Cómo crees que te fue? —preguntó Tomoko. Una mujer mayor alta, de cabellos rojos y mirada carbón.

Naruto estaba sentado en el comedor del apartamento de la señora Tomoko, su mirada en el plato de comida que la mujer le había otorgado.

—Bueno —comenzó —Creo firmemente en que pasé… pero… hay algo que lleva perturbándome desde que finalizo el examen —murmuró. La mujer mayor miraba al niño frente suyo, su mirada era algo dura por la edad, pero también comprensiva, era como la mirada de una abuela a su nieto.

—¿qué cosa? —cuestionó. Bebió un poco del té que había hecho mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos. Había pasado ya un año desde que le habían traído al chico, aquel día vino alguien conocido de ella con el chico en brazos que presentaba mucha suciedad, múltiples heridas y una fiebre altísima. Cuando habló con la persona que se lo trajo no tuvo remedio más que aceptarlo en cuidado. —_Es un niño muy fuerte_

—ehh, la verdad no lo sé, supongo que tiene más que ver con el hecho de que todo el examen nos la pasamos más combatiendo que otra cosa… es decir, estamos haciendo la prueba para ser aspirantes a héroes cierto —Tomoko asintió a lo que el chico le dijo, comprendiendo su punto.

—Los héroes no son solo aquellos que pelean sino los que están siempre dispuestos a ayudar a los demás

—Como tú cuando me recogiste de la calle

—e…eso es diferente Naruto, en parte supongo que sí es cierto, pero… es algo complicado

—Ya veo —bajó la mirada y comenzó a comer —Gracias, anciana

—No resolví ninguna duda tuya pero… de nada, Naruto, por cierto…

—Eh, ¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Qué te dije de llamarme ancia…?!

La mujer no pudo terminar porque en ese instante el timbre del lugar sonó, la mujer mayor, levantándose y dándole una mirada acusatoria a Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la puerta solo para notar un sobre en el buzón.

—Es una carta —murmuró, la examinó con cuidado hasta que notó el pequeño sello y el grabado en él —Naruto, creo que esto es para ti.

* * *

**Para Leinad100: más que un lacayo lo llamaría una especie de guardián, alguien como Itachi masomenos xd igual, eso no será hasta más adelante (con su trasfondo y todo) además la historia, aunque es un cross, protagonizado obviamente por Naruto, también es protagonizada por los demás chicos. Naruto vivirá sus propias experiencias y así jaja, espero te siga gustando y si algo no te gusta siempre me lo puedes decir y así ver en qué puedo mejorar. Cuídate :D**

**Consejos, sugerencias y críticas siempre son bienvenidas.**


End file.
